Video Games, the Answer to Love
by 20 Percent Awesomer
Summary: After Prussia finds a depressed Canadian outside of the meeting room, he brings him to his home to ya know, bond, be bro's, and play a round of Cally of Duty! But in all this maddness, and crappy gore, Canada learns a life lesson. Video games are magic, legeit. PruCan Oneshot for an awesome bud, she knows who she is ;)... T for... Ohonhonhon.


_**Video Games, the Answer to Love**_

_**A PruCan Oneshot for AnimeCatGirl76**_

_**Don't own anything ya dingus's! Also, mentions some sexy famous Youtubers and awesome video games/game consoles. **_

**PS3**

"Don't mine at night, I know your looking in that cave and you're feeling kind of brave. Don't mine at night~" An albino sang cheerily as he strolled though the hall of World Meeting Summit Hall. He was wearing a dark blue, World War Two military uniform with a cross on his neck. Prussia, this former "awesome" nation was carrying a stack of video games, ranging from Fallout: New Vegas to Mario Cart.

He was prancing comically down the hall, strange little music notes floating around his head. At the end of the hall was a ginger blonde with a long strange curl sticking up and defying gravity. His blue violate eyes were watery, with salty streams of tears running down his face. He was crouched down, a little ways away from the main entrance. Canada's red hoodie was wet, and beginning to soak the carpet below.

Prussia, being so very oblivious and arrogant, ignored the fact Canada was in his presence. But Canada, not caring who passed by because he though he or she wouldn't be able to see himself anyway. The Canadian shakily stretched out his leg.

The obnoxious Prussian tripped over his out-stretched leg. "_Scheibe_!" He yelled angrily as he collided with the floor his pile of games flying all over the hall.

Prussia rolled onto his back and glared at Canada. "Birdie vhat zhe hell was zhat!?" Prussia snapped but his face softens as he noticed Canada just got though sobbing for the past twenty minutes. 'No wonder why I though he skipped out. He was just out here.' Prussia sighs and begins picking up his things.

"H-how…." Prussia looked up at male with ruby eyes. "H-h-how can y-you see me..?" Canada asked a look between fear and relief flashed across the Canadians face as Prussia laughed.

"_Kesesesese._ Zhats very funny Matthew. Now be a gent and help me pick zhese zhings up." Canada blushed at the mention of his human name and nervously got up and wiped his eyes and began attempting to pick up the video games. (Gent- Prussian Slang for Gentleman)

Prussia face palmed and picked up Matthews glasses and roughly pulled the nation down.

Canada was speechless.

"_Dummkopf._" The loud mouth Prussian then softly pushed on Canada's glasses.

Prussia smiled a goofy grin and scooped all his games up.

The albino continued to walk out of the building, but before he slipped out into the lobby. He turned around and stared at Canada.

Canada started sweating and he waved awkwardly.

Prussia rolled his eyes and growled. He rushed over and flipped Canada onto his back, piggy-back style.

Canada didn't resist and let Prussia take him away to his car.

**XBOX**

The two nations arrived at a huge, but neat looking mansion, complete with a small garden and pool.

Prussia stepped out of his convertible, and pulled out Canada and his never ending supply of video games.

Somehow he managed to break though the door and carry everything in his arms without dropping a single speck of dust. He trudged up the polished marble stairs which let Canada get a good look of the large room around him. There was a crystal chandelier, water fountain, and heck, even a **giant** German flag. Prussia arrived to a room with posters all over the door.

As soon as Prussia busted though, Canada felt a cold rush of air.

"Welcome to my awesome room." Prussia stated with a smirk. He set Canada and his games down, and began setting up his Gamecube.

Canada choked on his gasp of surprise. All over the room were posters, My Little Pony, Adventure Time, Black Viel Brides, Anime, and Minecraft collectibles were lined in a neat row on a messy desk. The carpet was the giant words of PORTAL along with papers scattered all over the place. Every game console in history was here also, along with three flat screen TVs and probably every DC, Marvel, and Manga comic EVER.

Prussia's bed was covered with a Prussian flag; the pillows were Pikachu, South Park, and a humanized fox.

Canada chuckled. "Prussia… I d-didn't know you were a furry." Prussia flipped him off.

Shirts and pants were literally pouring out of every crack or corner.

Prussia smiled at his handy work. "Birdie Xbox is ready."

"Wait, um…"

"Gilbert."

"Right, Gilbert I don't play video games." Matthew confessed.

Prussia blinked, and put on a look on confusion.

"No magic of video games? No Assassins Creed? No Call Duty? No Slender?" Canada raised a brow and shook his head.

"Zhat's means…. No PewDiePie? No Smosh? Chrisandthemike? Cry? Skydoesminecraft? Yogscast? Living Tombstone? Micthemircophone? JamesAnimations? Exploding TnT- Canada covered Prussia's mouth.

"Gilbert. Shut up. No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, and **NO**!" Gilbert fell to the ground.

Matthew panted and ran a hang though his hair.

"Good job Birdie. One step closer to being as awesome and outgoing as me!" Canada sighed and helped his fellow nation up.

"So what game do you want to play?"

Canada punched Prussia in the jaw.

**WII**

*Three hours of Gaming Later*

"Oh maple! **Screw you creeper**!" Matthew screamed and threw an Xbox controller at the wall.

"_Kesesesese_. Oh Mattie, your becoming an awesome gamer all ready." Gilbert patted Matthew on the back, and tried to stop snorting.

"I need a break." The Canadian male got up and flopped on Prussia's bed, and cracked open one of Prussia's comic. Only for Canada's face to twist in disgust, and he threw it at Prussia who was still laughing on the floor.

Prussia wiped his eyes and regained his "awesomeness". He stood up and walked over to Canada. He crawled on to the bed along with his companion, and lay next to him.

Canada rolled on to his other side so he was facing the other nation.

"Can we do this again?" Matthew asked.

"We'll we can… But I need to do zhis- Gilbert leaned forward and gently kissed the Matthews soft, lips. Matthew flushed tomato red, and but being the "calm" and "collected" person he was he went with it, and instead of pushed the taller male away he only returned the act of affection as well.

Suddenly….

"Matthew, _Je suis venu vous chercher- _The blonde, wavy haired French man opened the door and is immediately pelted with books and toys.

France quickly slammed the door shut and laughed all the way down stairs, with angry German curses from Germany and a giggles from a ditzy Italy.

"Verdammt!" Prussia muttered under his breath and rested his head on his Chuck Norris pillow.

"No big deal…." Canada purred his accent lined with French. Prussia smiled evilly and winked.

**GameCube**

America clapped a hand over his younger's twin back.

"You finally got laid, congrats! I remember the first time Iggy and me- A yell was heard from the room "**Its ENGLAND and I you wanker!**"

Canada slammed his forehead into a table. "Oh Maple…. I guess Video games are magic….. Seriously…"

_END :D_

Hope you enjoyed, especially AnimeCatGirl! :)

-20 Percent Awesomer


End file.
